The Message At Sea
by LightlyLacedWithLove
Summary: What happens when a simple outing turns into something much more? Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Clary find a message in a bottle and expect the mundane police to solve but things get complicated when downworlder's are involved.
1. Look What I Found!

**_Disclamer: I own nothing but this plot and my own characters (soon to arrive). The Mortal Instruments belong to the lovely miss Cassie Clare_**

The bottle spun on the table rapidly. The tension built up until finally, the bottle slowed and pointed towards Alec. He looked up and waited. "So, what will it be?" asked Jace, with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Truth...Or Dare?"

"Dare." replied Alec.

"Pleasure." Jace answered with a smirk. He knew that Alec only had one weakness, and it was his boyfriend. Of course it didn't bother Jace or Isabelle, his sister, but it would bother his parents. They didn't know he 'played for the other team'. "Why don't you send a fire message to Mayrse and Robert and tell them about Magnus and exactly _how_ you two know each other?"

Alec stared at Jace in shock. Today was the last day of training before Mayrse, Robert, Max came back from Idris and everyone had decided to go to Taki's for dinner and then some late night demon hunting at the beach when Isabelle found an old bottle, and decided to indulge in some mundane games. Alec had troubles admitting that he was gay and his parents would never know if it were up to him, but he couldn't tell them like this. Not now, not ever.

"No, Jace. You know I can't do that." said Alec with a tone of finality in his voice with a hint of pleading.

"Excuse me?" Jace replied.

"Jace, this isn't fair for Alec, don't." said Clary, pleading with Jace.

"A dare is a dare. If he can face a du'sien demon bare handed, this should be child's play."

"I. Said. No." Alec enunciated each and every word so Jace would get him. Anger flared up in his stunning blue eyes and he grabbed the bottle, got up and hurled it towards the water. It got pretty far considering all the strength he had from shadow hunter training but not far enough, as to get sent into the sea.

"What was that for?" screamed Jace. His golden eyes showing a spark of something Alec couldn't quite put his finger on.

"You threw it, so you're going to get it." Said Isabelle, absentmindedly fiddling with her a strand of her charcoal hair.

Alec trudged over to the shoreline, and started searching for the bottle. "It has to be here…" he trailed off as his highly trained eyes spotted the bottle. He picked it up without really caring and strode over to where the group was. Isabelle, chatting away with Clary, and Jace fiddling with Clary's hair. It looked like fire blazing with all the shadows the campfire was casting on her. Alec had insisted on just using a witchlight stone but Isabelle insisted on going full mundane.

"Here, take the bottle." He threw it in Jace's face fully expecting him to catch it with his amazing reflexes but Jace looked like he just saw a greater demon and tensed. Clary saw his reaction and caught the bottle before it hit Jace. She too got the same puzzled look as Jace and said "Hey…Alec? This isn't our bottle" She looked up and said "There's some sort of note inside." Alec then noticed the filmy white layer rolled up inside the bottle which he just assumed to be sand gotten inside.

Isabelle grabbed the bottle and yanked the cork off and slid out the paper. She opened the paper and read the note inside. "Someone get Magnus. We're going to need him."

**_Omg so atleast I got that out, I've been meaning to write a fanfic but I've been having a serious case of writer's block. Sorry if the characters haven't evolved too much, I'm getting around to that, writer's block, remember?_**

**_Anyways, should I continue? R&R Please be nice, this is my first fanfic._**

**_- Viola_**


	2. Where's The Party?

****Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. They are, and will (unfortunately) stay Cassie Clare's.****

**Chapter 2: Where's the party?**

Magnus arrived in a matter of minutes. Now most people would just take a taxi and come down to the beach, but then again, since when was Magnus like most people? Magnus had to arrive in fashion, even if his sense of fashion was not what most people preffered. Magnus arrived in a shiny –no _sparkly- _limo. Not an ordinary limo, mind you, a limo covered in blue and purple sparkly glitter. And if that wasn't attracting enough attention there was a flashing police siren on top of it.

"No wonder he got here this fast." muttered Alec. As much as he loved Magnus, this was a bit _too much_.

"Ah, and he makes his entrance." says Jace, with his signature smirk.

Clary noticed Isabelle's eyes light up with a look that Clary clearly knew as her 'I want that and now' looks.

"Why a limo? How much space does one warlock need?" asked Clary to no one in person in particular.

"Well Clary, about that … Magnus isn't the only one in that limo." Alec said and everyone turned to look at him, their eyes wide.

"WHAT?" screamed Jace, his golden eyes trying to burn holes in Alec. More than just Magnus? Jace knew what this meant. It meant there was going to be a -

"PARTY!" yelled Isabelle and started dancing crazily, but on Isabelle even that looked sexy and professional.

The door opened and Clary was blinded by sparks of blue flickering everywhere as if someone was holding a welding torch out the door.

Then a man stepped out – or atleast appeared a man to mundanes- a man dressed as if he was attending a beach party. He was wearing a grass skirt – yes skirt – and a flower printed tee. Most of his dark hair, excluding his crown, was dyed different shades of orange giving off the illusion that his head was now a flower. Of course we all expected Magnus to go overboard but we never, _ever_, predicted this.

He waltzed over to where the group was standing, their mouths hanging open staring wide eyed at him. He grabbed Alec in a big bear hug bringing him out of his shocked state, lifted him off the ground and took a full 360 degree turn with Alec still trapped in a death hold. Once Alec was put firmly on the ground he looked ready to hurl.

"Magnus," Clary interrupted. "Why are all the guest still in the limo?"

"Who cares? Shouldn't have been here anyways. Who wants to go to a party right now?" was Jace's reply.

"ME!" screamed Isabelle as her hand shot up in the air, waving frantically from side to side.

Magnus looked appalled at Jace's not-so-subtle comment and winked at Isabelle before returning to glare at Jace. "Magnus the Magnificent ne-"

He was cut off by Jace snorting. "Magnificent my ass!"

"Ah, you're right, that too. Too bad, it's taken." replied Magnus with a smirk. He was rewarded with Jace looking at him with wide eyes, Alec looking completely and utterly appalled and Clary and Isabelle doubling over in laughter, tears streaking down their faces.

"As I was saying, I never arrive with company. One has to make an entrance, if you know what I mean."

"And I'm guessing that 'one' is you." Jace muttered under his breath. He huffed and made his way over to the limo, to get out the so called 'party stuff' Magnus brought along instead of guests.

"No need for that young shadowhunter" Magnus snapped his fingers and the blowtorch came back to life. Jace was automatically pulled back to the group as if by an invisible lasso was yanking him in.

Jace struggled for a bit and tried to get out until he realized he should have known better and yelled "HEY! No Fair!" at Magnus. Alec chuckled and Jace shot him a deathly glare.

Magnus snapped his fingers once more and all the essentials -and more -for a luau floated out and set themselves up. He inspected the party site and looked impressed with himself until he turned around and screamed. Standing behind him was the group of teenagers.

"What?" Alec asked. He even pouted a bit, and Isabelle looked genuinely hurt. Jace dismissed it with a wave of his hand and Clary was a bit lost to notice what had happened. She was probably looking at the party site thinking exactly how she would paint it and exactly which shandes and hues to use. You couldn't blame her. The place looked wonderful - magical even. It felt like they had stepped into the setting of a grand ball in a fairytale. She wouldn't be half surprised if Ariel was to come out of the water and attend the party herself.

_Hmm..I wonder if I should ask Magnus.._ thought Clary._ I mean the whole mythical world is coming alive for me, why not the fairytale ones as well? I bet if I stood Jace next to Cinderella, they'd look like twins. Prince Charming wouldn't stand a chance. _Clary mused.

Magnus looked mortified as he asked, "What are you _wearing_?" he muttered something under his breath about how he had to do all the work himself.

He lit up his magical blowtorch fingers and snapped them once, for each person. After every snap one person lit up as if consumed by a magical light and when the light faded away the person was dressed in new clothes.

Jace and Alec were in swimming shorts and a flower print tee similar to Magnus's. Clary was in a flower print dress that reached down to her knees and had thin spaghetti straps, and Isabelle had a plain black bikini with straps that tied behind her neck and had silver beads on them about half an inch apart. On top was a shiny silver gauze material shaped as a tube dress giving off the look that it was attached to the bikini.

"There! Everyone is ready. Now we wait for the guests." Said Magnus looking thoroughly satisfied.

"But, Magnus," interrupted Alec. "What about the note?"

"That can wait till after the party." Magnus replied with a smirk.

Oh boy, thought Jace, this is going to be a _long_ day.

**A/N: Okay, so I tried making this one a bit longer but I'm still trying to get over this writer's block I'm suffering. Hopefully, It will be over soon. Anyways, review pleaseeee. Its shocking to see the hits I got in the last 2 days and the fact that not even _one tenths_ of them have reviewed. I feel sad. I have now decided that the next chapter will not be up until I get atleast 2 more reviews. I mean what's the use to write then?**

**Has anyone noticed that I've actually made quite a few changes to this chapter, added and fixed up a few things? Cuz I have.**

**Anyways, hope you like it.**

**- Viola**


	3. Update

**Okay, So hello readers.**

**Like I said before. I feel completely useless writing this story (but maybe that's just my opinion) as I have no motivation at _all_. And it's like my writer's block has put a ban on my creative work. I can't pay attention at all when I try writing, especially this story, but yesterday I got lucky and started a story. Thats right, a _new, different_ story. And I've come to the conclusion that Im putting this story on hold and writing my new one. Its called Bittersweet Love. Its not a exactly a FanFiction but it was based a dream I had and I got the most amazing idea ever. Also, as I'm a sucker for fluffy stories, mine had to be a romance. It in the movies section, under A Cinderella Story and it stars ... LOGAN WADE LERMAN. Yup, the one and only!**

**So, keep reading and check out my new story. Chapter one's and I've already started the second one. I've started a new system, reviewers get a sneak peek of the upcoming chapter, so _review, review, review._**

**-Viola**


End file.
